


Whatever it Takes

by ficfairy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfairy/pseuds/ficfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria has been having problems lately with her Endocrinologist and might not get her hormones in time. Max steps up to the plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever it Takes

_crack_

A crack appeared along Victoria’s phone as her fingers dug into the plastic. Max’s brow furrowed with worry; Victoria loved that phone. Max flipped the next page of her textbook, but found herself peeking over the edge towards her girlfriend.

“I, I understand that they’re busy but-”

“There’s no other doctors?”

“I really can’t wait that long! There has to be something!”

A soft click echoed from her phone. A dial tone drummed soon after. Victoria stood still. Deathly still. One could almost say that she looked empty, devoid of life; that is, however, until they saw the trembling death grip on her phone that turned her knuckles a mix of red and white.

Max stared. Victoria’s eyes were wide and dilated, darting about quickly across the ground. Her breathing was heavy, and Max could tell she was trembling. She looked cornered. Vulnerable. Weak.

Victoria slowly turned towards her, and in an instant she had dove, burying herself into Max’s shoulder. The brunette only wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her in tighter.

“Tori, what did they say?” she asked, despite fully knowing the answer.

“My endocrinologist is out of town for a family emergency.” Victoria started, her breath shaky. “It- It’s serious… but she has all my records and- and is the only one trained in hrt in A- Arcadia Bay.” Soft hiccups began to interrupt her speech.

“I- I might not get to talk to her till next…” she held back a sob, “till next month.” Victoria looked up and Max clenched her jaw, trying not to crack. Her face was completely red, tears of frustration rimmed her eyes, trying to be keep together. Trying to be strong.

“I…” she choked. “I only have enough hormones to last a week… let alone a goddamn month.” Victoria began to tremble and shake, as if she was physically coming to pieces from the core. Max could only hold her tighter.

Victoria gripped onto Max’s sweater, squeezing so tightly she could have pierced through the material and cut into her palms with her own nails.

“Max!” she screamed, “I can’t! I can’t do this!” she suddenly bit onto Max’s arm, perhaps attempting to bide through the pain. Max only seethed, gritting her teeth and taking it.

“I can’t go back to being a guy! I won’t! The body hair! The constant anger! The urges! The- the-!!” her legs trembled, squeezing the space tightly between them like a vice.

Then. She cried. Victoria cried hard. She wailed like the world was literally ending at her feet. As if she lost all hope towards making it to the next day. She hiccuped gently, suddenly coming to a stop. A still, quiet stop like a calm before a building storm. She then trembled, as if something was roaring deep within her, begging to burst out. All of a sudden she opened her mouth.

Max’s eyes widened. Suddenly understanding, Max buried Victoria deep into her chest and squeezed her tightly, bracing for the worst. Victoria screamed. She screamed into Max’s chest: desperation in its purest, most primal form. She wailed till her breath ran out and continued still, her despair pushing past the limitations of her body. It echoed deep into Max’s chest, trembled through her bones, and tore into her soul.

Max wasn’t sure when she stopped. Max wasn’t sure when Victoria stopped shaking, when she had exhausted herself till she passed out in her arms. All Max was sure of was one thing.

“Whatever it takes.”

* * *

A dark figure approached an almost unassuming store. There was a dim, unlit sign that said ‘The Chemist - Pharmacy’. The figure was dressed in a thick black hoodie and skinny blue jeans. In their hand was a baseball bat.

They approached the door and, without hesitation, smashed through the door window. Slipping their hand through the bars, they quickly unlocked and went through the door. As soon as they passed through they held up a hand and, almost as if by magic, the glass shards on the ground flew backwards and reassembled themselves onto the once broken frame. The figure let out a stilted sigh, as if steeling their nerves.

The figure looked around, looking for anything that indicated being a camera. They saw two blipping red lights behind a black case. They moved underneath the camera, rewinding far back enough that there was no way they could have appeared on the film. Jumping up, they quickly smashed and shattered the camera. They ran towards the other and did the same

To any security guards watching the records, it would have looked like the cameras exploded for no reason whatsoever.

Being quick, they hopped the counter, quickly rewinding and removing the handprint. They scoured the back looking for any indication of the pills they needed. They seemed to be all organized via code.

The figure pulled out two small bottles labeled ‘Victoria Chase’. A slender hand squeezed the bottle tight.

Whatever it takes.

The code was underneath the name and, with it, the figure found two bins filled with pills and dates. Figuring they were expiry dates, they took the ones that wouldn’t go bad for a whole year and stuffed it into their bag. The containers were large, easily holding thousands of pills. The figure took only three bottles worth of each med and stuffed it into their brown messenger bag.

They left just as quickly as they came, going through the door and rewinding everything as far as one could without passing out. Max pulled down her hood, taking one last look at the pharmacy sign. With a cold look in her eyes, she turned around and walked away.

* * *

 

Several days passed.

Victoria dove against Max’s chest once more, tackling her into the bed. This time, however, there was a great brimming smile on her face. “Maxine! Oh my god I can’t believe this!” she laughed brightly as she fussed against girlfriend’s chest.

“Yeah!” Max smiled. “I called my friend up from Seattle. They had a couple months of backup pills, so they wanted to support someone going through rough times.” The two spare bottles in her bag seemed to burn through the fabric.

Victoria’s phone quickly blipped. 4:00PM on the dot. Her eyes sparkled as she popped open the fresh bottle of hormones and quickly popped them into her mouth. She glowed.

Max brought up a hand and gently stroked Victoria’s hair; the blonde cooed gently and rested her head against Max’s chest. The position they were in was identical to the one they held just a few days prior; the only difference now was that Victoria had a smile on her face.

Just out of view of her eyes Max let the smile drop. She sighed. While she disliked lying, Max knew that introducing crime and power abuse into their relationship would only eventually tear them apart. She squeezed Victoria’s shoulder. A part of her was deeply troubled by what she did, but in comparison to Victoria… No, there was no comparing it.

Even if she had a choice to do it over again, she would.

She would choose Victoria.

She would protect her.

Whatever it takes.

Looking at her girlfriend’s calmly resting face she suddenly had the urge to take a selfie. With one hand resting on Victoria’s shoulder, she used her other to ready her camera.

Max aimed high and… _click_

_ _

_(Art provided by the lovely[queergrounder](http://tmblr.co/mrWdkFCM_7aOpzy5AuIkdgw))_


End file.
